


Risk

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a romance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk

**Xander reached out and took Spike’s hand.** He knew it was a risk but he had almost lost him this time—he had to do this.

“So how’s it going in there—is it just you or am I speaking to your visitor?” Spike smirked slightly. 

“You know, you’re the only one willing to actually talk about it? Buffy just stands around awkwardly and Willow babbles. Even Giles can’t quite look me in the eye.”

“Well it is their fault. They should know better than to send you after cursed artefacts and shit. If anyone was going to be possessed by a Mummy’s spirit, it would be you!”

“OI! Could have happened to anyone. And I’m not possessed—I’m just acting as a vessel til they can figure out that spell.”

“Uh huh. You say potato, I say possessed. Been there, done that.” He realised he was stroking Spike’s hand, the skin smooth and soft under his fingertips.

“Mummy made me realise a few things though.”

“Yeah, like what?”

“Like—if it had been a different kind of curse—if I wasn’t coming back from it—I wouldn’t want regrets. You know—what ifs.” It was suddenly hard to breathe as he tried to figure out if Spike could possibly mean—

“I didn’t think you had what ifs—big, bad vampire.” In one of those lightning fast vampire moves, Spike’s hand suddenly shifted beneath his and Xander found his fingers captured.

“One big what-if and I think you know what it is.” He couldn’t meet Spike’s gaze, instead staring down at their entwined fingers. He was holding hands with Spike—Spike was holding his hand. Maybe he was dreaming? He cleared his throat. 

“No rush. I’m not going anywhere. And until this spell is ready, neither are you. So—“

“So, yeah, taking things slow sounds good to me—done my share of headlong rushes into—stuff.” 

“How do we know this isn’t because you’re possessed? I mean, the Mummy could be affecting your actions, changing your feelings…”

“Xander—I know what a complete wanker you can be, I ain’t blind. Just—I see other stuff too.” Xander could feel how hotly he was blushing.

“What other stuff? I thought you kinda hated me—well, until Christmas with the mistletoe and the kissing and the hand on my butt and I’m just gonna shut up now.”

“I don’t hate you—was just….. _processing_.”

“And you’re all done _processing_?” 

“Yeah, all done. What about you—need to think about it?” If he hadn’t glanced up, he would have completely missed the sudden vulnerability on Spike’s face, the way he had tensed himself up slightly as though he needed protection from what Xander was going to say. 

“No—I don’t need to think about it. Your pace Fang-boy.” The grin he got back was huge and he was mesmerised by the difference the smile made to Spike’s face. Damn, he was just so completely gone and he was just fine with that!

* * *


End file.
